Star ac sociers
by Ganymede Night
Summary: la star ac version magique...qui l'eut cru?


Quand l'école des sorciers devient la « star academy »...

C'était une idée géniale que j'avais vu sur le web il y a peu et qui m'avait fait marrer... Bref, je vous fait part de mon délire sur la comète...(lol)

Et je demanderai aux lecteurs de ne pas pleurer de rire, merci!

mode boulet on Et voici mesdames et messieurs un nouveau jeu, la Con Academy... Revivez cette fantastiques aventures à travers nos émissions et nos prime time... Et voici nos (charmants) candidats, qui je suis sure, feront un tabac... Bref, découvrez le nouveau jeu de Canal Sorciers... Et soyez nombreux à voter! mode boulet off

Et voici nos candidats, les pire boulets de tous les temps...

**Filles!**

Et voici nos magnifiques demoiselles...

Hermione Granger: Cette peste de Je Sais tout n'a pas de scrupules quand son honneur est mis en jeu... Elle est prête à tout pour gagner... Elle est fan de Babar depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et sa série préférée est « les feux de la haine », un feuilleton tragique ou tout le monde se déteste... Bref, c'est la meilleure élève, mais avec son physique peu avantageux, il fallait bien compenser ce manque par autre chose... sinon, elle chante et elle danse divinement bien!

Ginny Weasley La chipie de Monsieur la Belette(Arthur Weasley pour les incultes) est une petite peste prétentieuse qui ne pense qu'a elle. Elle a un don particulier pour la salsa et le gospel (imaginez la en chantant « oh happy day! », ça déchire trop) et aussi pour faire la grenouille (elle n'arrête pas de croasser)

Cho Chang: Jeune fille très jolie et asiatique mangeuse d'hommes, bref, un délice si vous aimez les canons messieurs... Mais par contre elle n'a pas beaucoup de talent pour chanter et danser, elle fait un peu tâche! Enfin bref, elle est fan de Priscilla et espère un jour chanter comme elle. On est mal barrés, quoi!

Pansy Parkinson: Si vous aimez les bouledogues, vous aller être servis! En effet, cette jeune fille est parente avec cette race de chiens, elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas une tête de bouledogue, elle aime les chiens, le film « Titanic » et les livres « monsieur bonhomme » dont elle est fan . Espérons tout de même qu'elle ne va pas couler comme le bateau de son film préféré...Elle chante le rap et excelle en danse classique.

Milicent Bulstrode: Cette fille franchement laide (tout droit sortie du laboratoire du professeur Mitrail'tou; je vous rappelle) est un vrai supplice à regarder... Malgré ses (nombreuses) heures chez l'esthéticienne, le résultat n'est toujours pas joli joli... Elle adore les Bisounours, et surtout « Mon petit poney » dont elle est une fervente admiratrice, surtout de Gourmandine.

**Les garçons**

Harry Potter: Fils de sorciers, il a démoli Vous Savez Qui alors qu'il n'était âgé que de un an... Rien de tel qu'une célébrité passive pour faire remonter les suffrages.

Ronald Weasley: Ce mec boulet n'est pas vraiment utile mais bon... Vu que c'est le meilleur ami du balafré... Il n'a pas de qualités particulières, à part qu'il décence des envies de meurtres quand il se met à chanter et quand il danse, ça ressemble plus à la danse des canards qu'a autre chose.

Neville Londubat: Ce jeune homme maladroit est assez unique dans son genre au niveau de la connerie. Il est la bête noire du professeur Rogue et est un spécialiste des claquettes(tant que ce n'est pas sur votre pied, tant mieux). Il ne monte pas (ou descend) un escalier sans louper une marche et s'étaler de tout son long en bas. Quand il chante, tous aux abris!!!!!!

Drago Malefoy: Après la Belette(Ron), voici La Fouine! Fan de Bob l'éponge, il le regarde tout le temps et en pleurant. Ce jeune homme est le chouchou de ces dames, et il chante et danse assez bien. Bref, l'homme parfait: sportif, sensible, et beau. Ses points faibles sont le rock et le rap, le pauvre ne fait vraiment pas le poids!

Seamus Finnigan: Fan de « Winnie l'ourson » et de « Les Feux de la haine », ce candidat au cœur d'or (oh la, je débloque la) est décidément un bon vivant: premier de la classe, il est aussi le chouchou de Cho Chang qui visiblement a affaire à un gros dur. Bref, il danse parfaitement sur le générique de Pokémon, et échoue lamentablement à chanter « la musique » de la star ac 1 des moldus.

Après vous avoir présenté ces superbes candidats, je vais vous présenter le corps enseignant. Inutile de préciser que les gars chargés de la sécurité sont ces boulets de Crabbe et Goyle qui nous ont si aimablement aidés. Maintenant, nous allons vous présenter les professeurs.

Minerva Mc Gonagall: Enseignante d'un bon age, elle enseigne la danse. D'ailleurs, à ses heures perdues, elle danse la salsa avec son chat... Une belle histoire très émouvante, n'est ce pas?

Severus Rogue: Professeur de chant depuis tout petit (cherchez l'erreur) il fait des vocalises qui ressemblent davantage au cri du spectre de la mort. Un brin terrorisant, il sait maintenir le calme et exerce un pouvoir sur ses élèves.

Madame Bibine: Professeur de théatre, elle a déjà joué dans « le corbeau et le renard » et dans « la belle et la bête» ou elle tenait le rôle de la bête. Elle est fan de Barbie, ainsi que de Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière.

Le directeur est bien sur Albus Dumbledore, et le régisseur le professeur Flitwick.

Après cette (brève) introduction, nous allons rejoindre le château ainsi que notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter.

La foule en délire accueille les nouveaux arrivants. Les élèves empruntent un balai volant. Les élèves ont pris place dans le château... Ils s'installent.

C'était notre envoyé spécial Rita Skeeter.

Maintenant, Rendez vous samedi pour le premier prime time!

A la prochaine!!!!!


End file.
